Kiss me
by sweetheaventears slim shady
Summary: Natsu was always running after destruction of the town during fighting. Lucy escapes from her father to live with freedom. They both bumps and the slayer could not stay away and stole a kiss from Heartfilia princess.
1. kiss

**_Mashima sensei owns fairytail. I can only wish upon a shooting star. _**

Have you ever kiss someone according to situation but felt millions of emotions. A kiss is just a kiss. Isn't it? I mean obviously if there had been feelings between the two people it might mean something, because that's what people in love do, but if you take away the feelings it becomes just an action.

A kiss.

Like breathing almost, you don't even notice it, it just happens. It means nothing, because there is no understanding between you, no hint of affection.

Lucy Heartfilia was confused over it. She was only daughter of prestigious rich mine owner Jude Heartfilia. One of the elite in Magnolia. She was known for her beauty and beautiful golden hairs which was gift from her mother Layla's side.

Jude always orders her to be polite and act like other young upper class society lady but she was no lady sire.

She was expert in escaping the walls of her mansion which held her captive. She would always skip with her frienfriendYou Linda. But month ago something happened. Something which changed her life.

When she met the famous wizard of fairytail , a fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel. He kept bumping into her in many different situations and both were running away always to hide them from people who were chasing them.

She was running away from her father's men and he has whole different story. He was sometimes running away from soldiers or sometimes whole town chasing him.

But in those meetings they shared kiss.

She had her first kiss but with absolute hot stranger but before she knew it just happened. She didn't even think about it.

Then why she is? Why has it had this effect on her – every hour, every day she can feel his lips on hers, she can feel herself melting into it, as if she belonged there in his arms, kissing under the lantern in the alleyway. Can it just be gratitude?

Gratitude for him having concealed her, kept her safe. She mean if it hadn't been for his quick-thinking... He probably only did it to save himself, selfish prick; she is just a tool, she is always a tool. Like when he 'saved her from the pirates'in Hargeon.

Bastard.

But then it didn't feel like that.

What did it feel like then? Can she admit how it felt? If she did would it be the biggest act of betrayal that she could do to everyone she has ever loved or cared for? She admit it, she was scared. Scared of how she feel, how long she had been feeling it and ultimately what she can do about it.

Denial is the safest bet, a self-induced happiness, locked away from the scary things that are in her head… and her heart.

Except denial never works does it? There is always that point at night, when sleep refuses to take you and you turn everything around and around in your mind, and then the truth will emerge, and you feel you could cry as you turn your face into the pillow, trying to push the thoughts out of your head.

That's where she was now. When you finally embrace it and give in to acceptance, admittance, a time when all barriers must fall down.

It felt good, more than good; it felt… like she could fly, that she wasn't in a dirty little alley way, in the middle of a war-stricken world. She was free, floating somewhere a little higher than ecstasy.

It felt like love.

Not that she has ever been in love mind you. It just felt, familiar, he felt familiar; she has never connected with another human being so completely before since her mother died. she just seemed to fit into his arms, like she was made for him.

Made for him.

She remembered when she was going in her carriage to attend a ball she has tore his wanted poster from the city wall. He looked kinda cute and adorably sexy in his own boyish way.

Oh Natsu.

But he always hurt the elite people. He has set her father business in fire many time. He was opposite of her. She was black he was white. She was North he was South.

The idea is so alien to her , that her enemy could be jer soul-mate, that her enemy could spark these feelings inside of her: to make me forget who she was and what she meant to her father, her family, her culture, even to the world.

Yet as she lay in that strange stage, the half-consciousness, before sleep washes over her , she has to ask, ask what has been in her mind ever since it happened:

'Is he thinking of me?'

She had been out looking for some fun avoiding her father and his men. Linda had gone one step too far in her teasing (not unusual) and Lucy had reacted. Some may say over-reacted.

Lucy was alone and moon was literally shining brigbright in the sky. No good young lady will roam in the night on streets.

She came to a dingy looking shop on a corner, next to an alleyway. On the wall closest to the alleyway a yellow lantern hung illuminating the shop in the dark. She was about to enter when she saw members of the magic Council roaming around.

Slightly scared she quickly dashed into the alleyway, when, much to her surprise, she collided with something solid.

When it moved she realised it was a person, and, also realising that people who hang around in alleys in the dark were not the type she wanted to be associating with, she opened her mouth to scream. Whoever it was however quickly put their hand over her mouth to silence her.

' Shhhhh' whispered someone in an all too familiar voice.

'Natsu' she whispered fiercely 'what are you doing here?'

' Hiding' he said harshly 'and if you don't shut up you're going to blow my cover'

Outside she could hear voices and she turned to face the direction they were coming from. They seemed to be moving towards their hiding place, she heard someone say

' Someone's down here'

Oh God.

' I think they heard us' Lucy said fearfully, backing up to him 'I'm sorry'

She really cannot believe she just apologised to him That was nothing, however, to what he said next.

' Kiss me'

' Wh-what?' Had she really heard that right? Had he really just asked jer to kiss him?

Not waiting to explain himself he pushed his lips onto her, his arm snaking round her waist, pulling jer to him. As she tried to pull back his other arm came to rest gently yet firmly behind her head, preventing her from moving it. He spin her around, pushing into the wall still kissing her furiously. Their tongue tangling and sliva was swapping still he sucked on her lips hungrily. so that they were outside the alley, underneath the lantern.

Many cat-calls and wolf-whistles came from the soldiers who were supposed to catch him and she finally understood what it was that Natsu was doing.

Realising that he was protecting her gave Lucy a funny feeling in her stomach, and she relaxed into the kiss, moulding her body to fit his, loving the feel of his arms around her. She closed her eyes and her grip tightened on his vest as she pulled him closer to her.

' Just a lovers tiff' they said and she could hear them move away.

Yet she was still kissing him or rather he was still kissing her. Eventually he broke away; Lucy could see the blush that had over-taken his face, and he was refusing to look at her. Lucy stood staring at the ground for quite some time before he spoke.

' I'm sorry; it was the only way I could think of to conceal both our identities and to make them go away.'

' No, thank you, if it wasn't for you….' Lucy looked up at him, staring into his onyx eyes, trying to work out what was going on in his head, but his eyes were closed to her. Happy was missing today so it was getting more awkward for her without that annoying blue cat.

"Natsuuu" suddenly a voice called him.

Talk about devil.

"Happy?"

"Aye Sir."

Lucy saw the blue fenile flying towards them.

Natsu looked as though he was going to say something before silently nodding and turning away, leaving her alone in the dark street flying away with happy.

X_X

Across the city in another bed Natsu cannot sleep either. He paces, and punches walls and burn anything that gets in his path. Gildart listens to him in dismay; he had not known what could cause him to become so angry, he had not seen a temper such as this since he had been chasing the Acnologia.

All Gildart knew was that a few nights ago Natsu had come home in a fine state, stomping up the stairs, screaming 'Good night!' before slamming his door. The temper had continued through the subsequent days. As Gildart turned over to try and ignore the sounds of destruction coming from Natsu's room he heard him speak.

He said it quietly, almost inaudibly, but the sharp ears of Gildart picked it up none-the-less:

'Why her? It didn't mean anything, it was never meant to mean anything. A kiss is just a kiss it's nothing special or gave any specific meaning for us.'

Happy has left to left with Wendy because Natsu become scary and angry sometimes.

Gildart smiled to himself, so that was the source of Natsu's anger. The poor boy, he should have warned him. He remembers Cana had mentioned about Natsu asking about kissing and other stuff'. And if he knew Natsu was not the bright one when it comes to love and emotion.

He remembers that sweet cute blonde from elite society from strawberry Street always messing with his salamander.

He must teach the boy that you can't just kiss a girl without any explanation or feelings. Even if you kiss randomly there should not be any confusion.

X_X

**_A/n: Hi people.. Christmas spirits in the air.. In this fic Lucy doesn't possess any magical power. And just a random scenario what if nalu bumped and kissed. Tell me if you want more of this crappy chappy. Till then read and review if you liked it. _**


	2. you are my world

It's been few days since Gildart talked with Natsu and to his surprise dragon slayer wasn't that dumb when it comes to love. He didn't tell him about the girl but Gildart knew it was related to certain cute blonde who has snatched his sleep, hunger and inner peace.

Gildart tried to cheer him up and Natsu was staying with him and he was stressed a bit and eating a lot. Gildart knew they need food and they were running low on supplies. He had dragged the grumbling Natsu around the market place until he was satisfied they had everything they needed (and some things Natsu was sure they didn't need like playboy magazine)

They began walking back to the shop with Natsu carrying more than his fair share of the produce.

The streets of Magnolia was full with buzzing crowd 'end of the day' panic buy and shut up shop atmosphere.

Crocas army was still searching for Natsu Dragneel. So Natsu was trying to keep a low profile but it was hard walking with this much people around. He was being constantly jogged and pushed until finally the mountain of apples that were balanced precariously on top of the other various items in his arms made their bid for freedom, running all over the marketplace.

Lucy was walking through the market place with Linda when suddenly a speeding apple hit her foot. Picking it up in confusion she looked around for the owner; her face drained as her brown eyes caught hold of onyx ones. The colour soon came back to her cheeks however when she saw the red stain engulf most of Natsu's face.

She was unnerved to see the person who had been plaguing so many of her thoughts and dreams lately, standing right in front of her.

"Natsu!" she gasped, then realised that the old man travelling with him was shaking his head vigorously.

"Don't scream young lady or you will alert the military.," Gildart whispered furiously. She looked at him in confusion, military? What was going on? Seeing the distressed look on Natsu's face she decided to play along, he obviously wanted his true identity to be concealed and with a jolt she remembered the night he had protected her from the Royal army of magic Council.

"Natsu," she replied softly in low voice.

She saw Linda was tense. Well it was obvious she was the only daughter of Layla and Jude Heartfilia but mingling with wizard and none less than fire dragon slayer. But Lucy ignored it. Her whole focus was on Natsu right now.

"This yours?" It was hardly a speech but it was all she could manage before her voice jumped back into her throat in fear and embarrassment. It appeared Natsu had lost his voice too as he only managed a small head movement which she took as a yes.

She slowly moved towards Natsu and placed the apple in Natsu's free hand that he had managed to untangle from the mess in his arms. As she did so their fingers touched, if briefly, yet this small touch sent such a shock of electricity up her arm that she could barely breathe. Catching his eye she wondered if he had felt it too; for a moment she thought he had but he quickly looked away again. Suddenly though he captured her eyes in his gaze again.

"Thank you." It was barely audible to anyone but her, hardly a whisper, but she couldn't keep the shock out of her face. Had Natsu actually just shown gratitude? Not only shown it, but expressed it too! As she thought over her past experiences with the dragon slayer she could not think of one instance when he had ever showed appreciation for others efforts. He was always shouting, always angry, or in fighting spirit.

She saw Gildart who was with him now, currently grinning from ear to ear. This struck her as rather odd so she shot him a quick quizzical look before replying to Natsu.

"No, thankyou– for everything." She then turned abruptly and walked away, closely flanked by Linda the latter of whom was still giving the Gildart distrustful looks.

"I'm telling you Lucy , I don't like the way he looked at you," three hours later and Linda was still talking about it.

"Look, I've already told you Linda, there was NOTHING GOING ON!"

"Yea, because that sounds like nothing", Linda muttered underneath her breath.

Screaming in frustration Lucy ran out of the house in search of her inner peace, she wanted to escape needing to feel its cool, calming effect on her body.

She escaped from her home and ran within the deep forest of southern mountains of city. headed towards the natural fountain.

Lucy loved the fountain, especially at night; she loved the way the moonlight and the lanterns made patterns across the falling water, it was calm and it was soothing and just what she needed to forget her situation. Had he really seen something in Natsu's eyes? Could it be…

But no, she would not let herself think like that, she would forget.

She walked up to the stone rim and sat down upon it, dipping her fingers in the water, pulling it up slightly and then letting it fall down again with a faintplop. Little did she know that someone was watching her, hidden in the shadows, out of her sight.

Natsu had been unable to sleep; his head was too full of the meeting with the Heartfilia princess, Lucy. He couldn't escape the way he had felt when she had touched him, however brief and accidental that touch had been, he couldn't deny the electric feeling, the way his heart beat had sped up and the way his head almost exploded; all he had wanted to do was take her in his arms and never let her go, never lose that feeling she gave him. In thinking of her he began to think about Lisaanna and his past with her.

She had been nice and always claimed to love him but it was nothing like he had felt for Lucy and she just wouldn't leave his mind, he couldn't stop thinking what it would have been like to have taken her on a date. He couldn't believe the way she had made him feel, how she was still making him feel and he came to the realisation that, although it was stronger now, he had always found the girl interesting and strong and…attractive?

He shook his head, dispelling any thoughts of the kind. He could not and would not fall for her. They were opposite she will always be in danger.

Slipping out of his apartment he began to walk without aim or purpose. Had he been fully conscious of his actions he would have realised he was retracing his life in childhood but it was quite a different girl who was filling his thoughts now.

Suddenly he caught the scent of honey and roses. She was here. Before long he became aware that he was at the firelight fountain, it took a second longer for him to realise he was not alone and only a moment more to discover it was, in fact, Lucy who had destroyed his privacy.

He watched, fascinated, as she played with her water as moonlight pelting on her gracefully, her fingers gracefully skimming the water. His former resolve broke and the urge to reach out and touch those fingers was so strong that he found it hard to fight it, he stopped himself however as he realised that he had no idea what her reaction would be, would she think he had been spying, that he wanted to capture her, that…

The list was endless and he knew he deserved every suspicion. Rich heiress or no heiress, he was unworthy of her and that was the bottom line. He turned to leave but as he did he realised he may never have a chance to talk to her again, alone and away from the battle-field. He cleared his throat and nearly ran away again a she looked in shock, then realising who it was, fixed him with her steely gaze.

"Hi," he called out in a voice unnaturally choked and at a higher tone than his normal speech. Hi? How pathetic did that sound? Well it was a start and she hadn't drowned him yet.

She bowed stiffly and looked away into the centre of the fountain. Tentatively Natsu stepped closer.

"Urrrr lovely night isn't it?" He winced as he heard himself utter yet another cliché. He was talking about the weather? He really could have slapped himself but he was sure that would only make her think he was even more crazy. She was certainly looking at him like he was crazy.

"What are you doing?" She said it coldly, without feeling. It was the most passive he had ever seen her.

"Trying to talk to you." He tried to keep the confusion out of his voice but had a feeling he was failing miserably.

"Why? We never talked before, why should we start now?" Irritation swelled within him, what was with all the questions? He calmed himself down as much as he could before he replied.

"I wanted to."

"Yes," she breathed after a small pause.

He stood stunned by the beauty of her brown eyes that were currently staring into his; he felt he could drown in them, lose himself in the deep ocean of honey brown. Not wishing to lose this sudden compliance he quickly spoke again.

"Yes what?"

"It is a lovely night."

Natsu smiled softly, apparently he had said the right thing and she seemed to be co-operating now.

Lucy's heart caught in her throat as she saw his little half-smile that she knew he was trying to hide from her, trying to hide his satisfaction in getting her to talk. She desperately wanted to know why talking to her meant so much to him at this present moment when it never had before; this was the longest she had been in his presence without being called 'Princess' ' and she couldn't help but wonder if this change of manners was brought on by a change of heart.

Whether she wished or feared this to be true she couldn't tell; her feelings had been so fluctuant recently it was hard to know what she was feeling from one moment to the next.

After standing in some time for silence she realised that the responsibility of finding a subject to talk about had now fallen on her and a thousand questions clamoured in her mind: 'How did you get that scar', 'Why are you here?' 'How you became dragon slayer?' and 'Did you feel what I felt that night?'. She was sure none of them were appropriate for conversation such as this so she decided to continue, in a fashion, with his.

"It's my favourite time you know, night-time, I almost feel I can escape." She ran her hands through the water again, the water following her every whim.

He looked up at her in surprise, "Escape? What do you need to escape from?"

"I don't really know, the world maybe, but mostly – I suppose – myself." She glanced up at his face again, "Things that happen in the night-time, sometimes – I don't know, sometimes it feels as though your day-time self – your real self – would never allow it, but at night, in the darkness, you can live a little, not listen to your conscience as much as you should do, and this can allow you to experience things you could never even have dreamed of, or believed yourself capable of if you had." she was always bound with rules and regulations of being the daughter of elite society which was very tough and bothering.

The earnestness of her voice was not lost on the now extremely uncomfortable slayslayer. He had not expected such a brash allusion to their kiss or her feelings towards it, and, however inarticulately it had been spoken, nobody could have denied what she was trying to put across.

"So, whatever happens out there, in your 'escape', you're just going to sweep it all under the carpet, never think about it again, deny what happened?" He said quietly and bitterly, the frustration and suppressed anger seeping through.

"Natsu There's nothing to think about! Nothing to deny! It was just a kiss, not even that it was just a ploy to keep us safe from the military, no thought went into it and none came out of it! I'm sorry if you felt anything different." Lucy screamed it at him, and had it not been for the tears silently falling down her face he would have believed it. She turned away from him, sobbing quietly into her hands.

Gingerly he moved towards her and put a hand on her shaking shoulder, and feeling no resistance, wrapped his arms around her middle, pulling her back flush up against his warm chest. He was unsure of why he decided to do this he just knew he wanted it, and, being the person he was, he took it. He had expected her to break away, yell at him or even tense up but she did neither. He was surprised and happy to find that she seemed to lean into his embrace, resting her head against his upper body, like she had been there all her life.

Lucy relaxed into his arms, unconscious of what she was doing, it was late, she was tired and upset and just wanted to be held. She leant her head against his chest, remembering when she had been in his arms once before, when he had kissed her. She smiled slightly at the memory, having long since admitted it was one of the most precious she had. With some alarm she realised that he had lowered his head to her level; he was so close it was unnerving.

"That kiss wasn't 'just a kiss'," he whispered against her neck, his lips brushing her skin, making her shiver involuntarily, "maybe it started out as a ploy, a plan but it didn't end like that, we both wanted it, you can't fake something like that."

She tensed and turned to look at him, her eyes wide and searching.

"Who are you," she asked.

"Wh -what?" He asked, extremely confused, "you know who I am."

"No I don't."

"I don't understand."

"I don't know who you are, I thought I did but now I'm not so sure."

She sat down on the edge of the fountain again, looking at the floor. Natsu, uncertain of what to do next, simply stood there.

'It's like every time I meet you, you're a different person. First you were dragon slayer Natsu, hunting down enemies, using me as tool. Then you're Natsu in hiding, who instead of sacrificing his enemy to save himself devises a plan which helps her too, however humiliating it may be to him. Then you are Natsu in the street, who shows gratitude, who would utter a simple thank you when someone picks up something he dropped. And now…" she trailed off, looking to the floor

"And now…" he encouraged slowly, understanding how odd this must be for her, how strange he must seem to her. It was lucky she didn't know about him as well, that would take some explaining.

"I don't know who you are," she repeated softly.

"That's not surprising, I don't know who I am either," he said quietly and sadly, sitting down beside her and burying his face in his hands. "I just don't feel like I have an identity of my own, no matter what I do I just can't find myself. Since childhood I was not sure if I am dragon or human either."

Something snapped within Lucy as she saw him sitting there so helpless when he had always appeared to her so strong. The man she knew so little about was calling to her in a way she could not begin to explain. She felt there was a connection between the two of them that no-one else could share, a connection she had not felt before in her life nor did she think she ever would again.

In a matter of seconds all her previous meetings with the slayer flashed before her eyes: there he was flying with Happy, so threatening, so sure of himself; here when she was kidnapped he was there, always fighting for friends never caring about himself and showing compassion and love she had never seen in him before; there she was while he bestowed his unexpected kiss upon her under the lantern in the small backstreet, creating feelings she had seldom felt before; and now they were in the present with him sitting beside of her and she felt she had never understood him so fully as she did now.

She struggled with these new feelings that sparked such conflict within her; feelings she had scarce admitted to herself in her dreams. As she studied the man she thought she hated she realised that hate had disappeared long ago, it was now replaced with something quite different, something she couldn't place. Like perhaps? But could she really like someone she knew nothing about?

Her eyes grew large as she realised what her thought process was leading her to; something so powerful it scared her yet she couldn't ignore it. She looked again at Natsu. He really was very handsome…

She flung her arms around him, the force of her doing so nearly knocking him into the fountain. He was evidently surprised but also extremely pleased and he smiled as he wrapped his arms around her to prevent himself falling backwards.

"Natsu, I think I know who you are," she said, her face looking up earnestly into his own.

"Oh yes?" He said gently as he moved her so that she was sitting astride his lap, her arms still around his neck, "Who am I?"

She rested her head against his chest, loving the warmth of him against her cheek.

"The boy I fought with and the boy who infuriated me to the brink of madness," she said, loving the surprised and slightly irritated look spreading across Natsu's features, "but also the boy who surprised me, the boy who I realise I misjudged so badly and," she paused again, taking a deep breath, "the man I'm in love with," she continued tenderly, running her hands down his chest, amazed at how toned it was.

"**_Luce_**…" he breathed, looking into her eyes intently and questioningly, hardly believing he had heard her utter those words. After a few seconds he smiled and ran his fingers under her jaw line, tilting her chin up towards him.

"Thank you," he whispered before placing his lips firmly on hers.

Both lost themselves in the kiss, both relishing the feel of belonging, of being at home in one another's arms. The feeling of electricity both had experienced during their brief touch at the market had increased tenfold sending thrills shooting through their bodies. Both knew instinctively that there could never be something like this again, they couldn't experience this with another person, it had to be each other. They is no further future for them.

Lucy broke away from the kiss first and buried her head into his neck, breathing in his scent. She smiled as Natsu wrapped his arms more tightly around her, resting his head against hers.

"This is so wrong," she murmured softly over his shoulder.

"So, so wrong," he agreed. She moved her head so she could look at his face and the small, sad smile spread across it.

"I don't think they'd understand – I mean we are just so different, l don't have magic but you are one of the welder of ancient magic." she sighed, "we both have so much we need to do.. Natsu I'm scared, I don't want to lose you -"

She stopped speaking as he placed a finger against her lips and shook his head at her.

"It is enough for me to know that you love me, I never thought that that could be, it's more than I deserve." He watched amused as she tried to protest, "Shhhh! It's true I don't deserve you but I'm glad to have you all the same, even if it is for just one night."

"What do we do now then?" She whispered

"Wait until sunrise, I guess, then you can go on separate ways ot you can come with me leaving everything behind," he said, looking at the ground, unwilling to see the hurt in her eyes. In the same instance however, he was suddenly seized with the urge to imprint this girl in his memory forever, exactly as she was at this moment, this night, when she had told him she loved him.

"Luce, I want to know everything about you," he said earnestly, "everything! I want to know every little detail about your past and present and what you want to do in the future – you know after the war…"

She grinned at him, "fine, but only if you tell me everything about you too!"

"It's not pretty," he warned, his face clouding as he thought of his past.

"I didn't expect it to be. Natsu , I just want to know," she paused searching for the right word, "…**_you_**."

The rest of the night was spent with the couple sitting very close together talking none stop for hours. When all words failed them they simply held each other, entwined in each others arms as if fearful of being pried away by some unknown force.

Natsu looked to the east and saw what his heart had been dreading for the past few hours, the moment he knew must come but wanted to deny anyway: the sun was rising. Slowly he rested his head against her own and cradled her against him; holding her, feeling her and taking in her scent for one last time, his tears lost in her hair.

Few minutes later Lucy woke up. He was ready for her answer. She stood and looked at him and hesitantly she climbed back in his lap and wrapped her arms around him.

"I've made my decision. I choose to be with you. I'm leaving the fake and pretentious life of rich society behind. And I have to tell you that maybe I have some magic too. I found my mother's diary which mentions something about the magical keys in Heartfilia bloodline and she mentioned me."

Natsu hugged her to his chest and buried his head in the crook of her neck. Breathing in her calming scent he replied," I'll always protect you with the last breath and last drop of blood in my body. You are my reason to live and air to breathe. I will never let you go now Luce."

She felt tears of happiness falling from her eyes. "You sure are corny dragon slayer. I love you."

He kissed away her tears, "I love you too Luce."

Both were ready to face the world together.

X_X

**_A/n:hmmmmmmmmmm - I next part for you lovelies. Some of you wanted some more of this here you go. Well I like some of it, some of it i hate - far too cliche in parts - but review and tell me what you think of it - i'm sorry if it didn't live up to your expectations -I just change the way nalu escaped from the world together._**


End file.
